


Katy Perry's Babysitting adventure

by orphan_account



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Mindbreak, Sex Slave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 14:58:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18919357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Katy Perry's Babysitting adventure

Katy Perry was in quite the predicament right now. Currently she was kneeling on a bed with each of her arms tied to a bed post wearing only a black bra and panties. How did she get to this situation you ask? Well it all started a few days ago when she decided to start babysitting for the Stevens.

The Stevens family lived near Katy and consisted of five members. The parents of the family Barbara and Max worked a lot and needed a babysitter to look after their kids. Katy wanted to do something charitable and was more than happy to start babysitting. The parents were thrilled as their daughter was a massive fan of her music. The two children of the Stevens were their 11 year old son Lewis and their 9 year old daughter Sadie. The final member of the family was the family dog Aaron whom the children adored.

So that was that. Katy woke up the first day of her babysitting and got ready to go over to the Stevens house. She took some time deciding what she was going to wear, she wasn't performing or anything just going over to babysit. She eventually decided on a matching pair of white panties and bra with pink love hearts on them, a whit crop top, tight blue jeans and black boots.

Katy drove over to the Stevens's house and saw that the parents were just leaving, she got out and greeted them, they said hello to her but told her they were late for work and needed to go and that the children were inside. They left and Katy walked into the house. There was a small hall after the main door with stairs in front leading to the upstairs with a living room on the left and a kitchen on the right.

As soon as she got in she called out:  
“Hello! I'm the new babysitter my names Katy” after she said that she saw a small blonde haired girl come from the living room on the left, she looked at Katy and yelled  
“Oh my God your Katy perry!, Lewis come here!”  
“Yes I most certainly am” Katy replied as the blonde girl walked over to her, she waved at her and said “Hi! I'm Sadie” as she said this an older brown haired boy came out of the living room “and this is my brother Lewis….say hi Lewis”  
“Hi” Lewis said  
“”Well it's nice to meet both of you” Katy said  
The first thing Sadie noticed was how amazing Katy was, she such a good singer and seemed like such a nice person, “here let me show you about the house” she said as she grabbed Katy's hand and began to drag her across the house.

Lewis was left standing there and the first thing he noticed about Katy was how sexy she was.

The first day went was going without a hitch Katy thought, she was a little sad it was almost over though. After being dragged about the house by Sadie, the three of them played some board games and after being introduced to the dog they took it for a walk, then when they got back Katy made lunch and now they were watching a movie on the sofa in the living room, Sophie was on her left with Lewis on her right with Katy in the middle. She says they but Sadie had fallen asleep and Katy wasn't doing much better herself, the only one really watching the film was Lewis. Katy decided that a little nap couldn't hurt and she drifted off to sleep.

This was Lewis's moment he'd been hoping for Katy to fall asleep. He had a weird feeling when he looked at Katy, her long raven hair, her beautiful face, her juicy breasts…  
She had been sitting so close to him that he got a good look at her figure. She saw the crop top she was wearing was too small and not very thick as it pushed against her white and pink love heart bra, how girly he thought, his sister might not of noticed but he did. He wanted to touch them so badly, he'd been resisting the urge for hours now, he was sure she was a heavy sleeper like her sister.

So carefully. Delicately. He reached out slowly and put his hand on her breast, then he squeezed slightly, then again and again. Then he put his hand on the other breast and squeezed harder, he played with them. He moved them around, he pushed them together and after that he felt a hard lump on each breast and Katy began to stir.

What happened? Katy thought. Why was she horny? Was it the film or was she having a wet dream before she woke up, Katy didn't know, Lewis was still watching the film and Sophie was still asleep. Eventually Katy just decided it was nothing. the rest of her time babysitting for the day past quite quickly and when the parents came home they thanked her and asked her if she could do it for the entire week, Katy of course said yes. She then said her goodbyes and left.

Lewis was thrilled to hear that Katy was going to be in his house for the week, he wanted to see Katy. Not just see her like everyone else in magazines saw her, he wanted to see her intimately . He knew that she would never fall in love with and 11 year old boy in a week, especially in the way he wanted. A sexual way. So he started to form a plan.

Katy woke up on the second day of her babysitting very excited. She loved spending a day with the kids and now she can do it for the entire week! She got up and decided that today she was going to wear a bright red bra with bright red panties that she admitted to herself were a bit small for her, only barely fitting her ass and barely holding her breasts. She wore a short red sun dress over that, which again might have been a bit small for her as it hugged he curves like leather and you could just see the top of her bra as well as a lot of cleavage. She knew she was a bit dressed up but looking nice never killed anyone. She put on her black boots and went to her car.

As she was driving to the Stevens house she got a call from the mother. Barbara said that she and her husband had already left and that they may not be back till dinner time, she asked if Katy was alright with watching the kids until then which Katy was more than happy to. When she got to the house she saw Sophie at the window, Katy waved at Sophie as she came in the house.

“Hey!” Katy said as she walked into the living room,  
‘Hey!” Sophie replied as she ran up and hugged her.  
“Where's Lewis?” Katy asked  
“Right here” Lewis said as he came from the kitchen.  
“Mom and Dad had to take Aaron to the vet for a check up so it's only us” he said  
“thanks for telling me” Katy said “now what do you two want to do today?”

After a morning of shopping and Sadie singing along to Katy's songs, it was lunch. Katy was in the kitchen microwaving some hot dogs for the kids who were in the living room watching TV. The microwave beeped signifying the hot dogs were done. She took the them out and spread them out on three plates, one Sophie, one for Lewis and one for her.  
“What do you want on your hotdogs?” She asked  
“Ketchup” Sadie replied.  
“Mustard please” Lewis said.

This was it. Lewis plan was about to work.. Last night when everyone went to bed, he walked downstairs and poked holes in the side of the mustard bottle so that if someone squeezed it, they would be covered in mustard and have to take off there clothes…  
He knew she'd have underwear on under so he'd come up with a solution. When she got covered in mustard, he would run through to help. He'd go to the fridge and get a water bottle that he'd also poked holes in, he would “trip” and cover her with water. Soaking her.  
So Lewis watched as Katy put ketchup on her sisters hot dog. Then he watched as she picked up the mustard, aimed it over his hot dog and squeezed.

Katy jumped, she was shocked. One minute she didn't expect to be making hot dogs only to have an explosion of mustard hit her! She screamed a little which alerted both the kids. She turned round to show them her mustard covered front. Sadie giggled a little but Lewis came to the kitchen  
“Don't worry ill help you clean up” he said as he went to the fridge and picked up a water bottle. He tripped and spilt water all over her. Katy screamed again as the water was cold. Very cold. She could already feel her nipples getting hard.  
“oh sorry” Lewis said weakly.  
“It's okay” she said  
“Mom would probably let you borrow some of her clothes” Sadie said “her and my dads room is upstairs and first on the left”  
“Thanks Sophie, I'll go do that” Katy said as she walked up the stairs.  
“Oh I think I left something in my room” Lewis said to Sadie, “I'll be right back”

Katy shut the door to the bedroom when she got in. It was a nice bedroom. White and blue king sized bed in the middle of the the room with desks and lamps on either side of it with a to opposite the bed and two walk in wardrobes. One for Max and one for Barbara. She picked out a simple white shirt and pair of trousers from her wardrobe. She took off her sun dress ,not noticing the door slowly opening, only to find her underwear was soaked. She hoped Barbara wouldn't mind her borrowing a pair of underwear either. She picked a light blue bra with brown panties. She took off her bra, back against the door, then she stepped out of her panties. Just as she was about to put on the mothers pair she heard a cough and turned round. A Flash was what she saw and a click of a camera was what she heard. The camera came from an iPhone which was currently held by Lewis, who had a smirk on his face.

“What are you doing? Give me that phone!” Katy yelled  
“Shoosh, indoor voices, don't want to alert Sadie” he said  
“What?” She asked  
“Listen,” Lewis said “I want to make a deal, I now have real pictures of the famous Katy perry in the nude. So I could put these online and watch your career take a hit,” Katy cringed at this, she'd done photo shoots where she wasn't wearing much but still none naked, she didn't want to show everything everyone. “Or you could do as I say and I'll delete this images”  
“your blackmailing me?” She asked  
“Yes I am” he said  
“Go ahead, I don't care”  
“You’re a horrible liar, besides I'll also say that you tried to rape me and want to have sexual conduct with a minor”  
“No..no one would believe that”  
“Yes they will, the pop star Katy perry comes to babysit for children out of the blue wearing a tight red dress”  
Katy didn't know what to say  
“So deal or no deal” Lewis asked  
“D..deal” Katy said quietly  
“I'm sorry I didn't catch that”  
“Deal” she said “what do you want me to do anyway?”  
“Have sex with a minor of course” Lewis said happily.

Katy knew she had made a bad decision but what could she do, if he told everyone those things and showed them those images her career and life would be finished.  
“Now why don't you put on some clothes, go downstairs be a babysitter and later I can have some fun.” Lewis said as he walked over to her and slapped her ass. As he walked out he said “by the way if you don't come back tomorrow then the world finds out”  
  
So for the next hour that's exactly what happened, Katy pretended that she hadn't just been threatened and that she wasn't being blackmailed. Sadie fell asleep once again and as soon as Lewis saw this he smiled, a smile Katy knew she would learn to fear.   
“Looks like Sadies fallen asleep, she does that a lot, has rushes then crashes. Since your hear till dinner that gives us a few hours. Come on let's go upstairs.”

Once they got upstairs they went into Lewis's bedroom, it had a red carpet with red curtains and a red roof, the rest of the room was white. Lewis turned round and looked at Katy, she could tell he was getting all sorts of lewd thoughts. He walked past her and locked his door with a key:  
“Just a safety precaution,” he said “to make sure you don't try and bolt.” He then undid his belt and dropped the key is his underwear. “Another safety precaution”  
“What are you going to do to me exactly?”  
“Like I said before, I'm going to fuck you, but I'm also going to do so much more than that. Your going to become my slave and your going to worship me”  
“That's never gonna happen” Katy said disgusted at what this 11 year old wanted  
“Oh I think it will, because if it doesn't then I'll share these photos,” Lewis threatened as he pulled out his iPhone “but if you want my phone” he dropped it down his underwear alongside the key “come get it and touch my dick and prove that you’re a pedophile”  
“But if I sleep with you then I will be a pedophile” Katy exclaimed   
“Your right, but that secrets safe with me” Lewis sat on his bed “now strip!”  
Katy hesitated, she didn't want to do this, she shouldn't do this.  
“not going to do it?” Lewis asked “fine, can't wait to see this story on the news” Lewis said as he reached for his phone  
“Wait!” Katy said as she took of her shirt  
“Keep going” he said and Katy took of her trousers and shoes  
“There! Are you happy?”  
“Underwear too”  
“Your sick” she said as she began to reach for her bra clasp  
“I know” he replied.

Katy's light blue bra fell away and Lewis laughed, Katy then took off her panties and Lewis laughed even harder. Katy felt ashamed. Lewis walked over to her and reached for her breast but Katy slapped his hand away.  
“Oh of course, I forgot my manners” Lewis said. His hand shot out to her pussy. His hand started playing with her vulva. Katy gasped, her legs felt weak. She fell on the bed and Lewis removed his hand from her pussy. She was very wet, Lewis's hand was soaked, he felt the wetness between his fingers then he had an idea.

Katy was panting. What was that? He just fingered her. Before Katy could even get up she felt warm wet fingers go into her mouth. Whatever the fingers were covered in tasted delicious.  
“Taste that, that's your own cum” Lewis said “now time or some fun” Lewis said as he straddled Katy's stomach and began playing with her breasts. He squeezed them and twisted them and most importantly he pulled her nipples. He saw Katy's face contort in pain whenever he tugged them, he enjoyed it even playing games with her nipples like holding them and counting down how long he could hold them without Katy thrashing about.  
All while he did this he didn't see Katy play with herself until she arched her back to cum.  
“Were you masturbating, wow you really are a pedophile!” Lewis laughed “I'm going to have to punish you for that” he said as he got off Katy. Katy sat up and asked slightly scared:  
“what are you going to do?” Lewis didn't respond, he simply got to Katy's height and kissed her, Katy kissed back knowing that her career was finished if she didn't. They started using tongue and Katy had to admit that he was quite a good kisser. The kissing stopped abruptly when Lewis bit down hard on Katy's tongue, flipped her over so she was lying flat on her stomach and straddled her again.  
“What was that for?” Katy yelled. Lewis pulled roughly on Katy's raven hair.  
“I have to punish you remember?” Lewis whispered in Katy's ear, he then turned round and still straddling her slapped her ass hard. Katy screamed a little when he did it so he did it again and again   
“Shut up you bitch, this is what you get for playing with your pussy!” He slapped her ass again “hey maybe that should be you new name: Pussy!” He slapped her ass harder “Katy pussy!” He turned slightly and pushed Katy head into the covers to muffle her screaming while he kept slapping her ass.

He slapped her ass for half an hour and would of kept going unless his hand had gotten sour.   
“Alright I think that's enough for the day” Lewis said as he got off Katy. He looked at the time “you should put some clothes on my parents will be coming home soon.” He picked up a pen and wrote something on a piece of paper: “I'll go downstairs and wake up Sadie. Oh and by the way if you don't come here tomorrow with these items, the images will be online and the video” Lewis said as he rolled up the piece of paper and put it between Katy almost glowing swollen red ass cheeks.  
“W..w.w..what video?” Katy said weakly, she was still recovering from the mind breaking spanking she had received.  
“Oh I forgot to tell you,” Lewis said as he reached for a phone that was hidden behind the backboard of the bed. “I have two phones” he said as he pulled the other one from his underwear and held them both up. “See?”  
“Uh huh” Katy said quietly   
Lewis looked at the phone he had in his underwear and got an idea. Katy was still panting from having her ass attacked when she felt something go into her mouth and then get pulled out again then she heard the click of a camera. She looked up and saw him smiling.  
“That's was the phone that's been rubbed up against my dick for the last half hour and guess what, it's covered in pubes.” Katy moved her tongue round her mouth and realised he was right, her mouth was covered in his pubes, so she spat them out as quick as possible while Lewis just laughed and walked to the door.  
“Oh and one final thing, Sadies’ going to a friends birthday party tomorrow so it'll just be you and me, Katy pussy the pube eater” he walked out the room and Katy was left wondering how she was going to get through the week.

So here Katy was now tied to the poles of a bed in black underwear with Lewis setting up his phone to record them. He finished setting up his phone pressed the record button. He chuckled and walked forward towards Katy grabbing an item from the “goody bag” as he called it. The goody bag contained all the items that Lewis had wrote down on the piece of paper that he put between Katy's ass cheeks yesterday. The item he picked out of the bag was a ring mouth gag, that hold Katy's mouth open but still give ample room for anything to get into her mouth. He put it on Katy and undid his belt.   
“Now you got a taste of my pubes yesterday, time for you eat my dick” Lewis said as he undid his trousers and dropped down his underwear. Katy saw his semi hard cock and realised that it was actually quite big for his age.  
“Why don't you get a feel of it” Lewis said as he roughly pulled Katy's head forward into his dick. Katy felt his cock get harder as it rubbed against her face, she felt the tip of his cock brush over her forehead and cover it with precum and she felt more pubes go into her mouth. She gagged and Lewis noticed this and took it as a sign to start.  
“Alright Katy, I hope your hungry”. Lewis slowly slid his cock into Katy's mouth, “fuck! Your mouth feels so good!” Katy gagged again, this time out of shame, she knew she shouldn't be doing this. Lewis started moving his cock in and out of Katy's mouth, “Alright Katy Pussy start using that tongue of yours!” Katy's tongue didn't move. “Fine you wanna play like that?” Lewis asked as he reached behind him to pull out a short multi headed leather whip. Without a word he gently moved the whips heads over her ass and Katy knew exactly what he was going to do if she didn't start using her tongue. She could barely walk after yesterday and if you checked under her panties you could see her ass was still red and swollen. Lewis instantly started moaning as soon as Katy's tongue went over the head of his penis in circles, Katy tasted even more of his precum and he started moving his penis in and out harder and harder. There was an audible smack when his crotch caught Katy's face and Katy began to taste even more of Lewis’s pubes in her mouth again.

“Oh fuck!” Lewis yelled “I think I'm cumming!”. Lewis was cumming and he cummed a lot as Katy could taste, the again this probably was his first time cumming. Strip after strip of cum shot out of his dick and caught Katy in the back of the throat. As Lewis came he stood in his tip toes and tilted Katy's head back till he was finished.  
“Now keep that cum in your mouth I want to see it.” Lewis pulled out his cock and bent down to look in Katy's mouth. He saw a pool of white at the back of Katy’s throat and smiled  
“Gurgle it” he said. It tasted awful, it was so salty and it wasn't just a liquid there were chunks in it as well, Katy felt like she was going to throw up! “Gurgle it Pussy! Or the world sees everything” Lewis screamed at her as he whipped her sour ass. Katy started gargling and Lewis started laughing. “Hahaha that's good you can stop now” Katy stopped and Lewis grabbed her hair and whispered: “now swallow it.”

Katy looked at him to see if he was being serious. “Go on do it, or I'll have another half hour on that ass.” Katy closed her eyes and with all her will power she stalled the cum in a few gulps. “Hahaha, very nice, very pedophilic” Lewis laughed, “however you took a while to actually swallow that so I'm going to have to punish you.” Lewis smiled as he placed his now limp dick inside Katy's mouth again. He waited then sighed in relief as he began to piss.  
The yellow liquid filled Katy's mouth and she gagged, if the cum tasted bad then the piss tasted even worse, Katy wanted to spit it all out and wash her mouth with soap but before she could do that Lewis removed his penis and covered her mouth.  
“Now be a good slave and swallow” Katy began to gag again.  
“Swallow” Lewis repeated, this time he used his other hand the hold Katy's nose so she couldn't breathe. Katy tried to scream but only produced a gurgling sound as she had all of his yellow, bitter piss trapped in her mouth.  
“Swallow and you can breathe” Katy face was turning blue and she relished she was faced with only one option, swallow or die.

She swallowed as her vision faded and as soon as Lewis saw the piss was gone he let her breathe again. Katy felt air rush into her lungs and started coughing. She coughed trying to get the piss and cum out of her system. As she coughed she leaned forward and Lewis went round to the other side of the bed. From this angle he got an amazing view of Katy's round ass. While Katy was coughing he leaned on her and reached down to squeeze her ass.   
“oh I want to punish this ass again” Lewis said as he spanked it  
“Ahhh!” Katy yelled “No don't! Please! I'll do anything!” She begged  
“Anything? Fine do you know what twerking is?”  
“Y..yeah”   
“Good, I'm gonna put my dick in between your ass cheeks and if you can make me cum then I won't hit your ass anymore, if you can't well, let's just say you and that whip will be very well aquatinted.” Lewis pulled down Katy's black panties. He stuck his dick, now beginning to get hard again, between her ass cheeks. Katy wasted no time and started shaking her ass, Lewis loved the sight and feeling of Katy's round ass bouncing for him and he came quickly.

Katy felt warm cum on her back and in her hair, it was worth it her ass was saved.  
“good girl” Lewis whispered as he pulled up Katy's panties and moved back round to her front and pulled off her bra. “Now time for me to use your breasts for what they were meant for!” Lewis slid his dick in between her two juicy breasts. He thrust up and down while pushing her two breasts tightly around his dick, as he did this Katy felt his warm cum slide between her ass cheeks. He moved roughly and Katy began to feel her breasts hurt,   
“Please stop, your hurting me!” Katy begged  
“oh don't worry I'll stop, just after I see that pretty face of yours covered in my delicious cum!” Lewis yelled. Lewis began to move faster, his dick sliding quicker and Katy hurting even more.  
“Here it comes!” He yelled as he came for a third time. He came all over her breasts and all over her face and hair. All Katy could see was white, all she felt on her face was cum slowly dripping down her. Lewis laughed and began to go through the “goody bag” again. He produced a pair of nipple vibrators, tape and two dildos that also vibrated. He wasted no time in taping the vibrators to her nipples and then he got a dildo in each hand, smiled at Katy and walked round to her backside. Without warning he stuffed both of them in Katy, one in her ass another in her pussy. Katy screamed and Lewis laughed. He then turned on the vibrators and the dildos and Katy felt her entire body quiver. She had masturbated with a dildo a few times but she had never had vibrating dildos in both her holes and vibrators on her nipples before. She moaned loud enough for people in China to hear and within a few minutes she orgasmed.   
“now I'm going to leave you like this for a few hours,” Lewis said “I wonder how many times you'll cum? Count them for me will you?” Lewis asked as he walked to the door, “oh I almost forgot!” Lewis pulled out the final item from the “goody bag”. It was a pink dog bowl with the words “Katy” on the side. He placed it between Katy's legs and left the room.

Lewis checked his watch, it was four o'clock, his parents would be coming home soon Katy had been in the room for 3 hours now. Lewis decided it was time to go check on Katy so he slowly began to go up the stairs, he wanted Katy to have as much fun as possible. As he got closer he heard Katy moaning, he laughed. Katy was having fun. He opened the door to see a spurt of cum drip from Katy's pussy into the already overflowing dog bowl. There was Katy Perry head back, breast out, moaning and humping the air.  
“Well, well, well looks like someone's enjoying themselves” Lewis said as he looked at Katy's jiggling breasts. He went over to her and turned off the vibrators.  
“No…..no…no” Katy shakily moaned as the dildos stopped   
“Do you want me to put them back on?” Lewis asked cheekily  
Katy looked down and begged “y…yes please”  
“I'm afraid you have to get dressed now since my parents are coming back, but if you start calling me master and do one other thing for me then tomorrow when Sadie falls asleep you can do have these on for as long as you want”  
“I'll do anything!” Katy begged as Lewis removed the vibrators from her nipples, “m…master please!” Lewis removed the dildos slowly from her ass and dripping pussy. He then picked up the dog bowl and put it to her mouth,   
“Drink this and you can have as much dildo time as you want, Pussy”  
Katy wasted no time in drinking. As Katy took gulps her own cum she realised that she tasted amazing, she loved it, she could drink this forever. Unfortunately her bubble burst when she realised she'd drunk it all. Lewis untied her hands but left Katy to untie her own feet as he went over to where he put his phone to record her, he checked the recording and smiled  
“Oh, I'm gonna have fun jerking off over this” he laughed as Katy untied herself and began to put her underwear on. “Underwear stays with me, Pussy”, Katy looked at him and he nodded.  
“Y…yes master” she said weakly as she began to put her other clothes on. She got dressed and was wearing a white shirt that was unbuttoned at the top which gave a large view of her cleavage and a short black skirt that barely covered her ass. Both of them saw the parents car approach the house. They both walked downstairs and Lewis walked into the living room saying:  
“See you tomorrow, Pussy”

The next day Katy woke up early, she was excited to have fun today with Lewis's toys. She dressed in just a dark blue sundress, no underwear today, it was smaller than the red one and a lot tighter too. You could see the edges of her nipples, you could even see her nipples poke through when they weren't hard! And when she bent over you had a clear view of her asshole and pussy. Pussy that was Lewis name for her, she sort of liked it in a sick way, just thinking of Lewis began to make her wet run down her leg. She wiped it with her hand and put her fingers in her mouth. Her cum was heavenly.

She went over to Lewis house and like before the parents were gone already. This time Lewis opened the door to meet her:  
“Good morning Pussy!” Lewis said in a sickly sweet tone “Sadie stayed up really late at her friends party, so she'll be asleep all day and on top of that she's got the dog in her room as well.” He motioned for Katy to come in and as she he spanked her ass, causing Katy to gasp, and shut the door. Katy turned to face him while rubbing her spanked cheek  
“So does that mean I get to do the same thing I did yesterday?” Katy asked shyly with a blush on her face  
“You'll get to do that soon don't worry,” Lewis laughed as he went into the living room and lay on the couch. “Suck my dick first”  
Lewis pulled his trousers down but leaving his blue and white striped underwear on, he wanted Katy to pull them down  
“Fine, but no pissing”  
“But you'll still swallow my cum”Katy could tell it was an order not a question   
Without a word Katy got down on her knees with her ass out giving anyone behind her a clear view of it and pussy as well as giving Lewis a good view of her tits. She slowly pulled his pants down and got a view of his erect dick. Slowly she leaned her head in closer and gave his dick a long lick from base to tip, she then started kissing his balls. Lewis loved the way Katy's mouth felt on his dick , it was his nirvana. Katy started to take his head and shaft in her mouth and letting her tongue dance about his dick. Lewis's head fell back and he sighed in bliss.

He started pushing into her mouth as she took in his dick. Katy felt him put his hands on the back of her head and he started to move her head. Katy's tongue started moving faster as Lewis dick started pulsing and within seconds he pulled his cock out of Katy's mouth with a pop and he came all over her face. Katy took a moment, she just waited so she could feel Lewis’s cum sliding down all of her face, her neck and her breasts. She was beginning to like it, all the sex. It was fun. Lewis watched in awe as Katy delicately and elegantly moved her hands over her beautiful face, her neck, her breasts, her hard nipples, pooling it in her hands, she looked at Lewis and put the cum to her mouth and drank slowly so Lewis could see each gulp go down her throat and into her stomach.   
“That was fucking hot Pussy!” Lewis said. Katy simply smiled back and began to stand up. Once she’d gotten up she said:  
“Alright Lewis, you've had your fun, now it's time for me to have mine”  
“Of course” Lewis said “follow me” Lewis pulled up his boxers and stood up, he and Katy were facing each other so Lewis decided to take advantage of this opportunity.

He wrapped his arms round Katy and gave her a hug, his hands then slid down her back to her ass, and he began to play with it. Her squeezed her cheeks, moved them apart then slapped them. His arms them moved to round to her front and slid back upwards to her breasts. Like with her ass he played with them. He pushed and squeezed both of them and finishing with a twist of her nipples for good luck. Finally he grabbed her by her hair and pulled her head down and kissed her using his tongue. Katy felt Lewis tongue and let it explore mouth and mingle with hers, she let her mouth get filled with his spit as she let Lewis have his fun. He pulled away and smiled and they both walked upstairs. Katy walked to the bedroom when Lewis stopped her.  
“Have to get the toys first” Lewis said “follow me” Katy did as he asked and they came to his sisters room. “There in here”  
“Why the fuck are they in your sisters room!” Katy spoke harshly.

Katy received a hard slap to the face “No Swearing, I'm the one who swears, Pussy”.  
“if you want your fun your going to have to go in there and get them” Lewis spoke as he gave her nipples a sharp twist. “Oh and there's one more thing,” Lewis said as his hand reached for Pussy’s pussy, “you've got to do it naked”  
“Naked?” Katy said in disbelief as Lewis began to finger her,  
“Yeah, naked or you don't get any fun”  
Katy's legs were feeling weak, Lewis was good at this and she was already so wet, “b…b..but that's not fair!”  
“Life's not fair Lewis” spoke as he shoved one of his fingers into her asshole. Katy moaned as she came.  
“Okay… I'll do it” Katy said weakly  
“good” Lewis said as he removed his fingers from Katy's pussy and ass and bought them up to her mouth. “How does your cunt juice taste?”  
Katy let Lewis put his fingers in her mouth and tasted more of her own juices as well as the taste of her ass. She was delicious.

Katy took off her dress as Lewis watched. She didn't even have to look at him to know he had an erection. Once she was fully naked, she went to Sadie’s door. She opened it slowly and went inside, closing the door behind her. She took a moment to get a look of the room, it was mostly white like Lewis’s but instead of red there was pink. The bed was in the back right corner of the room and on the wall adjacent was a large window and finally to Katy's right was Sadie’s ensuite. Aron was asleep next to the window and Sadie asleep on her bead although what surprised Katy the most was that she slept naked. It wasn't that Katy enjoyed naked children it's just that Sadie barley had the cover on her and her ass was currently facing Katy. She had to admit that Sadie had quite the figure for her age, her ass was round and juicy and her hips had a very seductive curve to them. Then she moved in her sleep and flipped sides so she was facing Katy. Her face was pretty and her breasts had started developing. Katy felt a steady stream of wet running down her leg. She was beautiful. Katy shook her head, she shouldn't be thinking like this, she had to find the sex toys and what do you know she saw some very familiar looking dildos under Sadie’s bed. Slowly and carefully she moved over to Sadie’s bed, once there she knelt down and reached for the dildos.  
Just as she was about to reach them, a hand grabbed hers. Katy almost screamed. She looked up and saw Sadie was looking at her

It took Sadie a few moments to realise what was going on, here she was asleep in bed and a naked Katy Perry comes in. It was unusual but not unwelcome.  
“I…I..I can explain!” Katy said, before she could finish she was silenced by Sadie kissing her.  
It had all gone quiet in the room, Lewis knew that meant her sister was awake. If Katy thought he was messed up, wait until he gets to know his sister. Katy didn't know what to think, first Lewis now Sadie? What does she do?  
Sadie pulled away from the kiss and licked her lips. “Now someone's being naughty, no?” Sadie said in a tone she had never heard her speak before, “what do you even want anyway, oh!” Sadie said as she saw the dildos under her bed. “Silly me, forgot I had them here, I was meaning to play with them today”   
Wait what, today? Who was this person, Katy thought, this wasn't Sadie, this wasn't that innocent little girl, but then again Lewis wasn't an innocent little boy.  
“But now I've got you” Sadie spoke seductively “come to bed Katy” and with that Katy still shocked by Sadie was softly dragged into bed with her. Now here she was lying in bed with a naked 9 year old. They were both on their sides facing each other and close enough to kiss but that wasn't what Sadie had in mind right now. Right now she was focused on Katy's other lips. Sadie took it all in, Katy's body was beautiful, she could see all of her since neither of them had clothes or the cover on them. Sadie took dominance as she moved her arm over to Katy's chest. Her hand grazed over them, then she began to give somewhat of an inspection. She checked both of them carefully, she tested their size compared to her hand, their weight and hair hard the nipple was. This groping of her breasts made Katy moan.   
“Oh you like that? You like me feeling your tits? Well I know I enjoy doing it” Sadie purred.  
Once Sadie was finished with her breasts her hand moved downwards and Katy felt three fingers in her pussy which almost instantly made her cum.  
“Oooooooh a nice cunt as well” after some feeling inside her pussy Sadie moved onto her ass. “Hmmmmm, it's nice and very juicy,” Sadie said as she gave it a spank which hurt Katy a lot since she had received a lot of spanking since coming here. “But it's not the best ass I've seen.”   
“Who has the best one?” Katy asked since she always thought her ass was great.  
“Tell you what, you give me some fun and I’ll give you some fun as well as telling you who I think has the best ass”  
“can't you just tell me now?”  
“No, I'll only tell you after fun” Sadie said as she folder her arms and turned her head away. Katy couldn't believe she'd gone in the huff it was such a childish thing to do and she was talking about fucking!  
“Fine, but you will tell me after ?”  
Sadie giggled “of course”

Sadie put her hand on Katy head and pushed her down, “alright Katy, use that singing voice and eat me out!” Katy reached Sadie’s belly button and decided to have some fun. As she got closer to her crotch she started giving Sadie little kisses, as she did this she could hear Sadie moan. Once she got down to her pussy Sadie shoved her head forward into it and Katy got to work  
“Of fuck that's good! Yeah lick my cunt!” Sadie moaned. Katy was fairly experienced from all her cock sucking so she just transferred that to Sadie's pussy. Just like with Lewis it didn't take Sadie much to cum and cum she did. As Sadie came she shoved Katy's head right into her pussy so as to make Katy swallow however Katy would of done that anyway. But then Sadie did something unexpected, she slowly pulled Katy's mouth away from her pussy as she came but he thrust her hips a little and squirted into Katy's mouth and she had to admit she was impressed even Katy could barely even squirt. Once she had finished cumming Sadie called for Katy to keep the cum in her mouth and come back up. She did as she was told and when she got back to Sadie, their lips connected and Katy felt Sadie's tongue go into her mouth letting her return some of Sadie's cum back to her. Once Sadie broke the kiss she swallowed and Katy did the same.  
“Fuck ! That was good, you’re a good cunt sucker” Sophie praised. Katy had to admit that like her own cum Sadie's cum tasted good and now that she thought about it so did Lewis's, maybe she was acquiring a taste for it.  
“Alright time for my fun” Katy said as she began to reach for the dildos  
“Allow me” Sadie insisted.

Sadie got off the bed and reached under it for the dildos while Katy could barely wait. Sadie not only produced the dildos but also the vibrators and 4 handcuffs. Katy knew what to do, she applied both the handcuffs to her feet and to the bottom poles of the bed and let's Sadie attach the handcuffs to her hands and to the top poles. There Katy Perry was naked, down on all fours, waiting to get fucked. Sadie picked up the dildos in her hands and was about to shove them in Katy when she had a better idea.  
She spread Katy's ass cheeks and gave her asshole a big wet kiss, then she whistled.

Instantly, Aaron, the family do woke up and came over to the bed. Sadie tapped the bed beside her and the dog jumped up obediently and sat next to her.  
“Aww, who's a good boy?” Sadie cooed “now Katy here wants to have some fun! Why don't you show her the same fun you show me. Okay?” Katy wondered what she was talking about, so she moved her head down so she'd could see behind her. As well as getting a good view of her own breasts she saw something that made her more scared of Sadie than she was of Lewis. Sadie had bend down under Aaron and was stroking his dog cock. She then proceeded to stick it in her mouth and blow him. After a few minutes of sucking and moaning while she did so, her mouth came off the dogs cock and she said:  
“Alright Aaron , fuck her in half”

"Wait! No!!!!, this isn't what you promised!” Katy screamed as the dog put his two front paws on her back  
“I promised fun, Katy, trust me, he's fucked me and I loved it” Sadie purred. Katy felt something press against her pussy.  
“No! No! No!” Katy screamed as she tried to shake the dog off but it was too late, Aaron had a good grip on her and he shoved his dog dick inside her. Sadie like her brother laughed as the famous singer Katy Perry got fucked by a dog. The dog was wild, it didn't care if it hurt Katy it just wanted to fuck and Katy could feel it, no sex she’d ever had hurt this much. So she screamed and begged for it to stop however Sadie kept laughing and made her way to her nightstand where she produced a box of pills. In and out, in and out, the dog just kept fucking her and the sick thing was Katy was beginning to enjoy having a warm wet doggy cock slide in and out of her pussy. Sadie on the other hand had taken a few pills out of the box and had them in her hand. Without warning she forced them into Katy's mouth who was now moaning as Aaron made her cum. Katy swallowed instantly and Sadie just giggled.  
Katy started to feel Aaron cock pulse inside of her, she knew what that meant, he was going to cum. Katy wanted to help him so she started backing her hips into him as he thrust. Katy also started to feel a burning in her chest as Aaron started to hump her faster and faster until…

Cum. Katy felt hot sticky dog cum shoot up her pussy and fill her all the while she heard laughing. In the last week Katy had week Katy had seen, felt and drunk more cum than she had in her entire life and now not only had she been fucked by children she had been fucked by a dog! Katy just lay there limply as Sadie undid the handcuffs and Arron went to the other side of the room and went back to sleep. Katy still had a burning feeling in her chest she realised as she was flipped on her back and straddled by Sadie. Sadie had a smile on her face and her hands went back on Katy's breasts. Like before she massaged them however Katy began to feel the burning in her chest get hotter and hotter as Sadie massaged her. It felt like Sadie's hands were groping her harder and harder until…a single white drop came out of Katy's left breast, then a drip came out her right breast then both of them started dripping. Sadie laughed hard and gave both breasts a rough squeeze and each one shot out a spirt of milk.  
“w….w.w.w…what the fuck?” Katy said quietly, what had happened to her?   
“Of fuck yes! I didn't think they would work this quickly” Sadie yelled in joy as she squeezed more milk from Katy's breasts,  
“T..t.those pills?”  
“They were lactation pills Katy and I want to taste your milk!” Sadie lowered her head to Katie's right breast and closed her mouth around her nipple and suckled on her tit. Katy moaned as Sadie drunk her milk while Sadie savoured the taste of the famous Katy Perry’s breast milk. It tasted like semi skimmed milk and was a cool temperature as it went down Sadie's warm throat, she loved this and she used he tongue to tease Katy's nipple to let her in on the fun as well.

Sadie finally pulled her head up from Katy's breast and spoke:  
“I think that's enough fun with me, you do belong to my brother anyway”  
“What? I..i.dont belong to anyone”  
“Sure you don't, you’re his fucktoy and I want my own” Sadie said as she got off her bed and walked to her wardrobe. Katy thought for a moment, Sadie was right but the sick thing was Katy didn't mind it that much what she minded was not knowing who wanted to have as her fucktoy. “Who do you want as your fucktoy?”  
“Oh I want more than just a fucktoy, I want a slave, an anal slave, a dog, a bitch!” Sadie spoke  
“Oh!” Katy was shocked “but who?”  
“The person with the best ass of course” Sadie spoke seductively “someone who happens to have the same career as you and you are going to help me get her”  
“w..why would I help” Katy asked. Sadie turned round and smiled at Katy, she walked over to her and sat next to her on the bed.  
“Because if you don't Lewis and I will have a field day on that ass” Sadie said as she gave it a rough spank that made Katy squeal.  
“Okay, okay I’ll help, who is it?” Katy asked weakly.  
“Nicki Minaj”

 

Nicki had been quiet in the music industry lately. She just couldn't thing of a song to make, she had no ideas for melody, rhythm or lyrics so when she got the call that Katy Perry wanted to record a few songs with her, Nicki thought what the hell? Might be some fun and she'd make money off it. Katy had given her the details, she said that this would take a few days and to come to a house where Katy was staying so they could meet and talk about writing some songs together. Nicki was driven up there in a limo and her manager insisted on coming but Nicki told him he didn't have to, she was going to meet a fellow pop star. What was the worst that could go wrong?

Her driver dropped her off at the house and insisted he stayed but Nicki sent him away.  
Why the fuck do people think I need so much help? Nicki thought as she walked up to the door and knocked. Within a few seconds Katy opened the door and said:  
“Hi! Nicki! I'm so thrilled you came, come in, come in.” While Katy welcomed her in, Nicki noticed that her hair was wet and she was just wearing a towel, a very small towel at that.  
Nicki walked in and asked “just out the shower?”  
“Yeah” Katy replied half truthfully. She had been in the shower, it was just that she had been in the shower with Lewis, blowing him.  
“so when do w…ahh!” Nicki had no time to react when a chloroformed rag came over her mouth and she passed out.

Nicki woke up on all fours. She was in a dark room and she was completely naked. The only thing she had was the end of a tube in her mouth and the other end was out in front of her on the floor. A door opened in front of her letting light into the room and Nicki tried to move towards it only then only realising that her wrists and ankles were all tied to weights, one to a weight in each corner of the room. The door opened to reveal a 9 year old girl wearing a light blue blouse and a dark blue skirt, both of which were too small for her. The light also reveals that she's in an ensuite of what she can only assume is this girls bedroom. Nicki tried to ask for help but with the tube in her mouth all she did was moan but that didn't matter this little girl just laughed. Nicki “moaned” again as she tried to get out of the restraints but to no luck. This girl went round Nicki and straddled her naked body. Nicki felt this girl lean down and play with her breasts:  
“Now my names Sadie” she said “but you'll get used to calling me Mistress”  
Nick just moaned in anger at her assumed captor however as she did so her stomach rumbled, Nicki hadn't had much to eat today.   
“Looks like someone's hungry!” Sadie spoke cheerfully “I've got just the right thing for that!” Sadie got off of Nicki quickly and picked up the other end of the tube then she looked at Nicki and giggled. Nicki saw a pair of panties drop between the girls legs as she began to move the end of the tube under her skirt. Sadie moaned as she felt the tube go in, she was going to give Nicki something she was never going to forget.   
“Oh fuck yes!. Sadie moaned as she shit into the the tube in her ass, Nicki tried to scream when she saw what was coming, she tried to shake the tube out her mouth, she just wanted to go home.  
“”Eat up Nicki” Sadie purred as her warm shit slid down the tube and into Nicky’s mouth.

Nicki puked as soon as she felt the shit hit her tongue. Her vomit almost got out of the tube but Sadie was sure to remove it from her ass and hold it upwards leaving Nicki with Sadie's shit and her own vomit in her mouth. Nicki gagged and gagged her body wanted to throw up again but she had nothing left to throw up. Nicki started crying, how had it come to this?  
While Nicki cried Sadie just giggled as she crouched down, holding the tube upward with one hand and stroking the small of Nicki’s back with the other.  
“Awww, don't cry, you'll be better once you eat something” Sadie cooed “go on eat.” Nicki just cried and begged but like before all that came out was moans, it was so fucking awful, she was being forced to eat shit, fucking shit! Sadie always thought she was a relatively patient girl but she was telling Nicki to do something and she wasn't doing it so she screamed: “eat you bitch!” but that only made Nicki cry more so Sadie decided she was going to have to get physical. She shut off the end of the tube and left Nicki to cry like the bitch she was while she went back into her room and reached under her bed to get out another toy Lewis had borrowed from her. A multi headed whip, she brought it up to her nose and learned that is still smelled of Katy Perry’s ass, she smiled, she was going to have fun making it smell of Nicki’s. she walked into the room containing a crying Nicki Minaj and held up the tube again, she straddled Nicki as if she was riding a horse. She sat there for a moment before leaning down to Nicki’s ear: “now listen here, I don't care who you were, your mine now, I own you, I am your mistress, I am your god, no scratch that I am your fucking god and as your god you have to do what I fucking say. So eat your fucking food you worthless cunt or I'll rip your clit off. Do you understand?” Nicki was scared, she had been knocked out, stripped, tied down and being forced to something disgusting. Nicki nodded hoping it would get her out of here,  
“Well then, glad we could come to an agreement, now eat” just like before, Nicki didn't eat so Sadie decided to use her toy. Unlike her brother Sadie liked to surprising people. She used all the force she could muster and whipped that juicy ass, Nicki screamed and Sadie whipped her ass again, she was going to whip that juicy, succulent ass till it bled, hell she might even try to to carve her name into it. Nicki started screaming for help but fortunately for her these walls were thick and they lived in the middle of nowhere besides the only other people in the house were Katy and Lewis and she was sure they were already having fun like her. Nicki screamed again as the whip made contact with her ass once more this just made Sadie more horny and both she and Nicki began to notice the wet patch that under Sadie's pussy and on Nicki's back. Sadie leaned down onto Nicki like she was a horse jockey and continued whipper her as well as smelling nicks hair, it smelt of strawberries, Sadie would change that. Sadie stood up and moved forward over nicks head, she had drunk a lot of water today…

Fresh, warm, yellow piss rained down on the head of Nicki Minaj. It soaked her hair and most of it flowed down the back of her neck. Some however went forward and down the beautiful Nicki Minaj’s face. Nicki felt the piss go into her eyes and move down to slip between her breasts. Her eyes stung, her ass hurt and her mouth tasted disgusting. Sadie's bladder finally emptied and her pissing stopped. She got off of Nicki and inspected her work. She was proud of it, to see a completely humiliated and weak Nicki Minaj however there was one thing she still hadn't done. She hadn't eaten. Sadie was going to change that. She was going to make that ass bleed. She struck her ass with the whip again and Nicki screamed. She struck it again and once again Nicki screamed. Sadie picked up her pace and started striking it faster and faster, she could see the red whip marks beginning to dig into Nicki’s round ass. As Sadie continued to whip she asked:  
“You want this to stop cunt?” And Nicki moaned and Sadie could tell she was begging “then eat” Sadie spoke as she began to go even faster. Nicki throat was getting soar from screaming, her eyes were red and puffy and she just wanted this to stop. She closed her eyes and began to try and swallow. She started with the sick, it tasted bad but the worst was yet to come. She gagged when she felt the shit hit the back of her mouth, Sadie noticed this and made sure to whip Nicki extra hard making the shit move in her mouth and into her throat, choking her. Nicki garbled for help as she tried to get the shit out of her throat by throwing her head forward however that wouldn’t work and she even tried to swallow but even that wouldn't work. Nicki Minaj was going to die choking on shit.

Sadie laughed as she saw Nicki Minaj struggle for air. She stopped whipping her for a bit just to watch her, she felt herself get wet, very wet as Nicki’s eyes went bloodshot and her face turned blue. Fuck Sadie wanted to masturbate as she watched her fucktoy die eating her shit but then she wouldn't have anyone to have fun with later and oh boy did she have a lot planned. So just before Nicki went unconscious she gave her ass one last hard smack, drawing blood and pushing the shit down her throat. Nicki breathed in deeply after her throat was unblocked, “she just ate shit, she just ate shit, she just ate shit” that was the thought running through Nicki’s head. Sadie walked over to Nicki she head and removed the tube.   
“Oh I'm gonna have fun breaking you Nicki” Sadie purred  
“Please let me go” Nicki sobbed  
“Oh! Trust me, while it took my brother a few days to break Katy, it'll only take a few hours for me” Sadie spoke as she walked back into her bedroom to get the right equipment for her second game with Nicki.

“Oh fuck!” Lewis moaned as he came into Katy's mouth. Currently while Sadie was upstairs breaking Nicki, Lewis was getting a blowjob from a naked Katy on his couch downstairs. Her sister had been giving her advice on how to keep his fucktoy, she needed exercise not just the food he was giving her besides better stamina meant better sex.  
“okay Katy open your mouth” Lewis said as he removed his cock from her mouth. Katy did as she was told and opened her mouth, tilting her head up as she did so.  
“Good Pussy, why don't you brush your teeth with it before swallowing” Katy giggled a little as she moved the cum river in her mouth over her teeth making sure to get the chunks of it between them so her breath smelt of cum and so she had the taste all day.   
“Good girl! Now swallow” Katy did as she was told as she swallowed Lewis white nectar. Lewis had an idea. “Alright Katy, go upstairs and get some of my mums sports clothes. In fact, fuck that, get my sisters”   
“Yes master” Katy spoke obediently as she went upstairs not before receiving a spank on the ass from Lewis. Just Katy went up the stairs, Sadie came down and like her brother, she made sure Katy received another spank on the ass. Lewis lazily stood up, he was wearing clothes but his trousers were undone and his dick was hanging out, he made his way over to his sister who was in the kitchen looking through the cupboard that was meant to contain both the children's sweets but instead contained a variety of sex toys.   
“Hey sis” Lewis said as he leaned on the work top next to the crouched form of her sister  
“Hey” Sadie said, she was wearing her white bra and nothing else.  
“Do me a favour, pass me the dildo we got a few weeks ago”  
“Sure” Sadie said “pink or black”  
“Hmmmmm black” Lewis spoke  
“Good choice” Sadie said as she stood up to pass him the large black fake cock, she also had an enema filled to the brim that Lewis noticed  
“Thanks” Lewis said as he took the dildo from her “that for Nicki” Lewis said nodding to the enema.  
“You betcha, breaking her is coming along nicely” Sadie purred. Lewis turned and began to walk away when he felt a hand reach round and grab his cock. It quickly began jerking him and Lewis heard the familiar voice of his sister in his ear:  
“Say brother, we shouldn't let our toys have all the fun. Why don't we do something together later.” Sadie continued jerking and Lewis stuck four of his fingers in his sisters pussy and replied:  
“Sure thing, by the time I'm done with you, you'll be more broken than Katy and Nicki combined”  
“We’ll see” Sadie whispered as Lewis came into her hand. She removed her cum filled hand from his cock as Lewis removed his hand from her pussy. “What? I don't get to cum?”  
“Nope, because we’ve already started”  
“Wonderful” Sadie said as she walked away, lapping the cum from her hand like it was ice cream.

Katy came down stairs with lewis’s sisters sports kit. Lewis took them off her and looked through them, he wanted something that was good to run in but would still make her an easy fuck. Then he found it.  
“Alright, put these on Pussy” Lewis commanded as he passed Katy her clothing.  
Katy's new exercise uniform was to be matching black sports bra and pair of yoga shorts. The sports bra was just the right fit for Sadie but for a grown woman it was tiny. The sports bra was smaller than the tank top Katy had worn the first day she'd met Lewis. It pushed tight against her, specifically her massive breasts, the top not only kept them suspended and looking nice but also rubbed hard on her nipples, that started dribbling milk. Katy was about to put the yoga shorts on, that she could barely get her legs through, when Lewis stopped her.   
“Your going to run with this inside you Pussy” Lewis commanded as he held up the largest dildo Katy had ever seen. Katy turned round and bent over as she prepared to feel the dildo pushed into her pussy. So when Katy felt the dildo begin to push against her asshole she was terrified. It could barely fit in her pussy never mind her ass.   
“Ahhh!” Katy screamed as she felt its girth stretch the muscle in her ass, she then screamed again when the dildo began to stretch her insides as more of it was pushed in. Katy continued to scream as this went on and on however this only made Lewis harder. In the end only 15 of the 18 inch dildo was in Katy's ass, it would have to do, on fact it should make things even more fun Lewis thought as he pulled up Katy's yoga shorts like he was a loving parent.  
“Now Katy were going to go for a run and your gonna do what I say, no matter what”  
“Yes master” Katy replied obediently

Katy and Lewis made their way outside and Lewis got on his bike. Katy got beside him and Lewis took a moment to admire her, her face, her bust, her ass all of it was his.   
“Alright Pussy, time to run” Lewis spoke as he pulled out the whip he had used on Katy days before and struck her on the ass like she was a horse. This set Katy off running as it moved the massive dildo in her asshole but Lewis stayed close behind making sure Katy was working hard and he wanted to see her body jiggle. After a while Katy began to work up a sweat, her body was sweating but also as she ran her breasts dribbled milk and it wasn't long before her sports bra that was more of a strip of clothing that covered her nipples became soaked with her own milk. But her pussy was by far the wettest part of her body. The dildo in her ass moved as she ran, the steps she took pushed the dildo out while the tight yoga shorts pushed it back in. Essentially Katy was getting anal as she ran. This in turn made her pussy want attention too and Katy found it almost impossible not to stop running and finger herself but Lewis's whip still gave Katy chills from the bad memories she had after the first spankings she had with the Stevens children. The Stevens house came with a lot of land, which meant there wasn't a lot around for a few miles which made Lewis's job easy, all he had to do was make Katy run about for a while, in fact he had a better idea, he’d make her beg him to stop running.

15 minutes. That's how long it took for Katy Perry to drop on the floor in exhaustion, not even Lewis's whip could make her move. Katy just fell on all fours at the edge of the Stevens land and Lewis knew he was about to have a hell of a lot of fun. He got off his bike and walked over to the panting Katy. He gave her a hard whip on the ass and yelled as Katy screamed  
“Why'd you stop Pussy!”  
“Please I'm exhausted! Let me rest!”Katy begged but Lewis just proceeded to whip her ass again.  
“You rest when I say you rest Pussy!” Lewis said as he whipped Katy between her legs, catching her dripping pussy and making Katy scream louder than she ever had before.  
The shock of the hit caused Katy to squirt in her spats. Katy's spats were dripping with cum and she felt pools of it trapped in her yoga shorts, Her breasts were essentially floating in the milk she had produced on the run and she had milk dripping down her stomach and back and finally her ass was still getting fucked by a massive dildo. Lewis was going to have to punish Pussy and he knew just what to do. With Katy lying on all fours in front of him, Lewis moved his leg on top of her back and moved it backwards to her ass and with one movement he smashed the dildo in Katy's ass further than it had gone before and then he kept his foot on top of it and began to wiggle it around. Katy screamed in pain and pleasure as her ass was stretched and fucked to hell.

“Please! Stop!!” Katy moaned/screamed as she orgasmed and her ass stretched.  
“Why?” Lewis taunted  
“I..I..I’ll do anything”   
“Fine, looks like you need some food” Lewis said as he pulled his trousers down and exposed his erect cock to Katy. Katy knew what she had to do, she stuck her tongue out and licked the head of his penis, tasting his sweet, sweet precum, she was about to put it in her mouth when his hands grabbed her head and forced his cock all the way into her mouth and down her throat. Katy gagged and fell off her knees on to her ass forcing the dildo to move further inside her and causing Katy to scream into the cock caught in her throat. Lewis left his cock at the back of her throat, blocking Katy's airway. Katy began to use her tongue to lick Lewis cock and she began to pull her head away from his cock but was stopped by Lewis’s hands. She felt herself swallow precum as she ran out of air, she tried to scream but all that came out was a moan. Lewis threw himself forward falling onto Katy. Katy was now lying on her back with an 11 year old sitting on top of her, chocking on his cock.

Katy struggled against Lewis, she was about to bite down on his cock when she felt one his hands move to his ass and smash the dildo in her ass making her scream again. Katy felt dizzy, her vision was blurring. She heard laughing and tasted cock when she passed out.. Lewis felt Katy stop moving, he looked at her face and saw that her eyes were closed. He removed his cock from her mouth and laughed. He knew he had to make her breathe again soon or she'd die. So he got off and moved next to her. He placed his hands on her chest, one on top of the other, when her got a better idea. He moved his hands to her breasts and pushed down as hard as possible and as fast as possible. Katy felt her breasts almost burst as she woke up, Lewis was destroying her. Her milk went everywhere as she screamed and begged for Lewis to stop as she tried to move his arms away. Lewis eventually stopped and Katy rolled onto her side away from Lewis crying as she did so. She almost died and her breasts as well as ass so unbelievably sore.

“Please..Please just stop” Katy sobbed  
“Hmmmmmmm, I’ll think about it” Lewis replied.   
Just then he pushed Katy over onto her from and stood on her back  
“Aaaahhhh!!!! Oh God!!” Katy screamed as her breasts were smashed into the ground  
“Now Pussy, calm down. I’m gonna remove that dildo for you, isn't that nice of me?”  
“Yes! It's so nice Master!”  
“Good bitch Pussy!” Lewis said as he slowly pulled the dildo out of Katy’s ass. There was a loud pop as the head left Katy’s asshole and that’s when Katy felt it, her ass was stretched open, it wouldn’t close. It would never be as tight as it used to be, Katy would struggle not to shit herself.  
“Time to go back Pussy” Lewis commanded as he got back on his bike and cycled off with Katy jogging behind him.

Once they returned to the house they entered the living room to see Sadie sitting on the couch watching TV.  
“Oh your back” Sadie said “how was the run?”  
“Good, Pussy got a lot out of it”   
“Let me get you something to drink” Sadie said “Nicki!”  
At that moment Lewis, Katy and Sadie were greeted to the sight of Nicki Minaj coming into the room wearing a maid costume. This maid costume was low cut to the point were one could see the top of Nicki’s nipples as well as her massive cleavage and short enough that one could see the tight g string that barley covered her pussy.   
“Ah, you’re just in time!” Sadie squealed

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
